


Soda Pop Secrets

by victuurikatsu



Series: YOI Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: A drabble in which Yuuri exhibits Victor in a rare element: energetic from soda.





	Soda Pop Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of Vitya Week 2018!

Yuuri always said Victor constantly gave him a world of surprises, and he never failed in doing so. But one of his favorite surprises is how much he had to discover about Victor. When he moved to St. Petersburg he was initially worried about what it would be like living with just Victor alone. They’d been alone before, but never like this. There were no patrons, none of his family members, no meddling Nishigori triplets, or an invasive Minako to interrupt their time together and it was bliss.

But he found himself discovering more things about him now that they were in this new dynamic. Such as how Victor’s internal body clock would not let him sleep past 6am, how he liked his coffee black and only occasionally puts sugar and cream in it, how he was hopeless in the kitchen but always wanted to learn how to cook, how he’s petrified of one day finding a white hair in his sea of silvers, how he doesn’t like jogging and prefers cycling to get the blood in his legs going, how he’s a sap for romantic comedy movies because Mila put him on to them, and how when he needs to make decisions he has on open conversation with Makkachin about it.

One time, Yuuri had gotten back early from basic training with Yakov and before he could utter he was back, he could hear Victor murmuring to Makkachin a series of delights and praises about him, and how he wanted to decide whether or not it was finally time to admit he was in love with him. It nearly made Yuuri collapse to the floor in both shock and relief as he thought he was the only one harboring that semblance of a idea. They pushed on together in that wonderful bliss.

He loved that he could make these discoveries that one does with the one they loved above all else with Victor because he was so fascinating to no end. He loved that they were specifically for him to know and no one else and the one discovery he would protect with his life was never getting over how Victor acted on soda.

He was normally a wild card with alcohol often stripping and making preposterous propositions but when Victor had a soda (which was not allowed due to his seasonal training diet) he went off the walls with energy. Yuuri would usually detect it when he was just about to fall asleep for the night and he could feel Victor gently plopping himself on top of Yuuri, rubbing his face on his.

“Yuuuuri~” Victor exclaimed giggling, grabbing onto to him tighter and peppering him with kisses.

Yuuri could only chuckle attempting to hone in the energy beast before him. “Who let you have a soda?” He inquired softly.

Victor tried to act coy and shrug his shoulders pretending not to know what he was talking about while also wildly poking Yuuri on his cheeks and his stomach. “Ah I can’t wait for your off season tummy to come back it’s my favorite to squish!”

Giggling filled the room as Yuuri tried desperately to tame Victor from any more rapid kisses and pokes, until he finally overpowered Victor, capturing his hands in his and dragging him close to his chest.

“What did we learn?” Yuuri chuckled as Victor could still be heard giggling as the energy was staring to wear off. His body little by little relaxing and melting against Yuuri’s.

“That it’s never bad to have a little fun.” Victor replied defiantly with a smirk.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and promptly booped Victor right in the hair whorl, eliciting a series of pouts and tiny taps on his chest to take it back and he would by kissing the top of his head and gently stroking his hair to will him to sleep. It didn’t take long for those long silver lashes to close, for his soft breathing in rhythmic time coursed through.

This last favorite discovery was knowing how much he loved having Victor in his arms and knowing how it was almost as if he was made to be there.


End file.
